


How 'Bout Another First Kiss?

by soaringrachel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, like a lot of kissing, seriously, there is a lot of kissing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringrachel/pseuds/soaringrachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only get one one first kiss. Except when you're lucky enough not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How 'Bout Another First Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged the component ships, but this is definitely Scott/Allison/Stiles. 
> 
> Scott and Allison are referenced having sex in this story; they are older than they are in canon but under eighteen.
> 
> Title from the They Might Be Giants song "Another First Kiss" which I highly recommend oh man.

Okay, so.

Stiles is kind of surprised to find that all the things he was worried about don't really seem to be relevant; he can't remember whether he closed his eyes, or what he did to make sure their teeth and noses didn't bump, or what the signal was to go from regular kissing to what he fervently wishes he knew a better name for than "Frenching", but he's pretty sure none of it mattered.

He's not relieved, though, because what he remembers is the taste of Scott's tongue (which tasted exactly like his own tongue, except _delicious_ ), and wanting to pull on that stupid long hair and not knowing why, and basically that kissing Scott was really, really nice, actually, and wow, Scott has really long eyelashes, and Stiles might be experiencing An Emotion, and, _shit_ , Stiles mutters to himself, because this situation is definitely worth a swear word.

 

Scott's first kiss with a girl is a year later, when he's fourteen. It's Karen Cutter at the eighth grade graduation dance, and she does something weird where she licks his bottom lip, and he catches himself thinking he'd rather be kissing Stiles again.

He doesn't tell her that, because he's polite, and he doesn't tell Stiles that, because he doesn't want anyone to freak out. But the whole time she's kissing him, he's thinking about Stiles' brown eyes crossing as he leaned in, knowing what his best friend tastes like as well as looks and smells and sounds like, how it just felt nicer.

_Well_ , he figures, _Stiles is my best friend, it's not like it's_ that _weird_ , and forgets about it.

 

She kind of wants to just do it herself, but she can't remember from a thousand dumb movies and TV shows how kisses actually start. She's pretty sure she's supposed to move her mouth around once they're actually kissing and she thinks she remembers something from _Seventeen_ about pulsing her lips, maybe? But the making-it-happen part she's completely clueless on, and she doesn't want him to _know_ it's her first time, so she stands there and looks at her feet and tries to drop hints and just when she's thinking _what if he doesn't even_ want _to kiss me_ there are soft lips on hers.

It feels, somehow at the same time, nicer than she could possibly have imagined and so much less nice; when Allison thought about kissing before, she always somehow forgot that it's actually pressing your mouth to someone else's mouth and would feel about like that feels. But then again she also didn't know about the hot/cold feeling that runs down her arms and the surge of emotion for Scott and the fact that pressing your mouth to someone else's mouth feels pretty darn good, actually, so good she has to pull back just to smile and then leans in to catch him again, and oh, _that's_ how you do it.

 

Since he was thirteen Stiles has used a lot more colorful language to describe the Situation than a single _shit_ , but once again that's the only thing that comes to mind. The Situation is Stiles' code term for The Thing With Scott, which is his code term for Those Feelings I Had To Admit I Had After The Fourth Dream, which is his code term for I Think I Might Like-Like Scott A Little, Or Actually Kind Of A Lot. Actually lately he's been using it to cover Wait I Might Actually Like Boys In General Not Just Scott, but right now this is definitely about Scott.

Or. Well.

Scott and Allison.

He really meant to leave, is the thing. He did leave! He saw they were kissing and he did a proper exasperated eyeroll and he just about left and was waiting for the sick jealousy to kick in as it always does when he thinks about Scott kissing someone else and then he realized it wasn't coming and actually he felt really really good about this in a weird kind of way that reminds him of waking up from a really nice sex dream that also has some romance in it, not that he would ever admit his sex dreams have romance in them, and it's only when they're about Scott anyway, but it's this feeling like he's actually got everything good in the world except he can't quite get to it, and he's feeling it now and he has to turn around and watch Scott close with her, watch her pull away and smile and duck in and kiss him again, just to see if he can get a little more of that feeling.

He should be jealous, but watching them feels good enough he doesn't want to worry about why it feels good, and honestly he's always been happier to see Scott happy than himself.

 

Senior year is starting in two weeks and Allison's dad is out of town hunting something that for once is terrorizing somewhere other than Beacon Hills, so she's pretty sure she and Scott have been in bed together for about forty-eight hours, having sex or just making out and then sleeping it off and having long meandery conversations, with a couple food breaks. Right now they're at the end of one of the sleeping it off phases, and Allison's woken up from her nap but Scott's eyes are still closed, eyelashes golden blond in the late afternoon sunshine.

Allison rolls over in bed and presses a kiss to Scott's hair, and he grumbles. Awake, then. She catches him on the mouth, kisses him for a bit before he yawns and stretches.

"You were my first kiss, you know," she says, and it's adorable how he can hide his emotions even less when he's just woken up like this, and her heart squeezes for the thousandth time at the thought that she gets to see him when he's just woken up.

"I didn't know," he says, looking shocked, which is flattering, and confused about why she's telling him now, and a little proud of himself, which is _gorgeous_.

"Who was yours?" she asks, and now his face shifts to embarrassed. Maybe considering lying, but he seems to realize there's no real point to it, because he says, "Stiles."

Allison raises her eyebrows.

"I mean we were just experimenting!" Scott says quickly. "It was a sleepover and—"

Allison laughs at him. She doesn't know where it comes from, but she asks him, stroking his hair, "Did you like it?"

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, actually."

(She thinks about the two of them kissing during the next round of sex. She tells him, afterward, and he bites his lip, eyes wide, and they are both thinking the same thing.)

 

So it's been an established fact between the two of them that Scott kissing Stiles is something they find incredibly hot for a couple months when Scott finally has to come clean to her.

"There might," he says, "be an emotional component to this whole kissing-Stiles thing."

Allison laughs at him. Scott thinks about how unfair it is that he no longer bothers to think about how unfair this is.

"I knew that," she says. "You're not exactly good at hiding your emotions, Scott."

Scott blushes, and then sits and waits for her to tell him what she thinks, whether she's going to break up with him because he might be in love with another guy. Not that he's not still in love with her, which is really confusing and—

Allison kisses him.

Oh.

 

It's an actual dark and stormy night, which would appeal to Stiles' sense of drama if he had one. What he has instead is a best friend dead to the world and hogging the covers and a complete inability to even lie down. He's pacing the floor, trying not to think about the Argents, about Allison in danger, when there she is in front of him, catapulted silently through the window, and god, when are people going to learn they shouldn't _do_ that?

"Allison," he says, angrily, and then, "Allison," again, softly, because she's almost crying, there are tears in her eyes.

He gestures towards sleeping Scott helplessly, and she nods, and even Stiles can see it's taking everything she has to hold back those tears and he goes and holds her before he can think about it, braces his hands against her arms. It's an embrace more than a hug, and she seems to take some strength from it, stand a little taller, look more like Allison Argent _should_ look as befits her place in the Stiles Stilinski worldview, and he wants it to keep happening so he gets a little closer and kisses her, very lightly, on the forehead.

He mostly gets a mouthful of bangs, and it does seem to help her a little, but that's worse because now Stiles is looking at the strongest person he knows, properly strong again, and his first thought is that he doesn't want that to be his only kiss with her. So he does it again, quickly, on the cheek this time. It's cold and smooth beneath his lips and he lingers for a second, and when he pulls back he sees she's closed her eyes and he kisses her there, too, one eyelid and then the other, and then he can't stop himself, her nose, her ears, the side of her jaw, everywhere but her mouth, and oh god there is going to be a reckoning in the morning but for now there's room on the bed for two more and he's finally, finally _tired_.

 

Scott wakes up, in the morning, and he kisses Allison, and it's long and sweet and Stiles is in between them, looking up at where they're joined together, and it's his favorite kiss with Allison except maybe the first.

Except this is a kind of first kiss, too, because without breaking rhythm he slips away from Allison and down to Stiles.

He's salty where Allison is sweet, clumsy where she's all grace, but it's the same kiss, he thinks, and he opens his eyes to smile with them at his girlfriend, and she leans down and bites at his best friend's (his boyfriend's?) ear. Scott feels him shudder at that, and when she does it again Stiles pulls away from the kiss to suck in breath, rattling and strong, and when he finishes Allison swoops in to take Scott's place and Scott starts tugging with his teeth at the other ear, careful but not exactly gentle.

"Mmph," Stiles says, voice smothered by the kiss, as Allison's nails trail down his chest. It's the closest they get to an "I love you" that day, but raking his hands through Allison’s hair as he slides his mouth down Stiles' neck, Scott thinks it's just about good enough.


End file.
